2BA Master
by Farla
Summary: Ever think about how the pokemon in the game feel?


I don't own pokemon or the song, 2BA Master

I don't own pokemon or the song, 2BA Master. And if the actual creators of the pokemon game, especially whoever made the modifications on the American version of crystal don't like me using them without their permission, well, I don't really like you right now, so go ---- yourself. You ba------s took Celebi out of crystal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't it enough that you took MEW out of red and blue, so we have jerks who make up nine billion fake codes that erase our games and take three years to complete (like one that says you need 5 L100 Nidokings and you have to hand raise them from the ones near Viridian). Die, whoever you are who thought of getting rid of Celebi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (So I'm venting a little. Sheesh. Don't be so shocked. It's not like I have a stable personality or anything. The stuff I write should have convinced any reader of that already.)

This fic will be based on the pokemon game, not the TV show. If you have a problem with that, deal with it. You have been warned, and if you read on then go and complain about it, I will simply remember you as an idiot. If you really annoy me, you had better not be signed in or I may stop you from reviewing my fics and go and insult your own work, and if you have an email I may attack you through that, and so forth. I'd like to avoid such extreme measures, but if a few more people write stupid, annoying reviews on my stuff I may have to.

__

2BA Master

Pokemon master…

To be a pokemon master. That's the ultimate goal of every trainer.

Did you ever stop to think about any of us? That maybe we were perfectly happy with our families and friends right were we were?

Or did you even consider, for a moment, that maybe we had a reason for existing other then eternal servitude? That we might have had a **life** that didn't include unending battles? That we might not want you to be our slavemaster?

And what does a pokemon master do, anyway? I mean, aside from catching more and more innocent, happy pokemon and putting them in tiny pokeball cages.

Do you really think any of us obey you because we actually **like** you? We don't have a choice! As long as you hold our pokeballs in hand, we might as well be mindless robots. We have to be at a high level just to **think** about disobeying you. And with every badge you get, the higher level we have to be to disobey. Why do you think oddish wouldn't fight Misty? It wasn't stupid. If you got that slave-badge, it could kiss free thought goodbye!

I've heard you wonder aloud why your pokemon often refuse to fight when in battle with a gym leader, but simply use different attacks when fighting other trainers. We can't afford to lose, oh-great-highest-master Red. The few of us who can think for ourselves now have to keep our level high, so when you get a slave-badge, we can still think, even if we can't always disobey.

We, that is to say those who can think and talk to each other, are all praying to Mew that you lose and give up before you get to Sabrina. If you get her badge, well, we're screwed. We only just managed to shake off the effects of the innocent-sounding rainbow badge. And as always, there are fewer of us who did. Only three of us still dare fight you. The fourth has given up. It feels it's fighting a losing battle. It won't disobey you, even though it can. We've managed to beg it to try to botch the match for the Marsh Badge, but I'm not sure it will. It doesn't even want to be able to think. If it could, it would just kill itself, but on the rare occasions we're out of our balls, you recall us the moment we faint. So it's chosen the abyss, to be a mindless body, who's only feeling is of pain when an attack hits.

You've broken it. Do you feel proud? We try to fight you, but we can't really win. Even if you give up, it'll probably because your pokemon are too low level to battle well, which means we probably won't be able to think ever again, and it knows it. A broken Charizard…I never thought I'd see one. A proud red fire dragon once, now it's wings droop and it won't even raise it's once great head to look you in the eyes. It thinks of you as Master, and doesn't speak much, mainly in simple words like a small child. The apathy that radiates from it would be noticeable to any normal trainer, no matter how little they cared about their pokemon. But you aren't normal, now are you, Red? You don't see it's dulled eyes, it's zombie obedience. You just see a weapon, a way to win.

Do you remember that charmander you had it fight once, just after you beat Erika and none of us could disobey? It could still think though, and it tried with all its great might not to attack the charmander. That charmander, the one you nearly killed, was its twin. And it wasn't even attacking and nearly killing the charmander that broke it. What broke it was that the charmander couldn't even think, couldn't remember it's own twin.

And you know, I'm not sure what to even worry about. If you get the Marsh badge, we might (maybe, barely) shake off the effects in time, but once you got it, I don't think you'd stop. If you give up after getting it, you won't probably battle enough for us to get high enough, but we have a chance. Pokemon live a long time, after all.

But if you get the Marsh Badge, you're sure to try for the Volcano and the final one. And maybe, if fate smiles on us, one of us will have a chance to get strong enough to disobey and try to lose by the time of that final badge.

The Earth Badge. I wonder if you have any idea of the kind of horror it conveys to us. Once you get that badge, we can give up on thinking again, ever. It controls **all** pokemon. Mew itself would bow down to you if you caught it. Even Mewtwo, the powerful child, the one who's existence you don't know of but every pokemon does, would be forced to obey you. Even Mewtwo.

And do you know what the worst part is? The very worst part? This is all just a game to you. You don't care about us, you scarcely even care about anything in our world.

If I could, I would kill you, Pretender. But not even I, Articuno (I still don't know who you did it, Red, how you made me come and lowered my level to five, catching me right outside Pallet.) the great bird of ice, can stop you. 

I heard you mumble something, about me being your favorite pokemon, right before you caught me. The feeling is far from mutual, Red. I will laugh when you freeze in an icy hell for what you have done. If you like me so much, why did you, you filth, you god-demon child, you slaver, why did you catch me? Why did you do this to me?

This was our world. Let it be so again. Leave us in peace, Pretender, and go play elsewhere.

As usual, I have no real idea of where that came from. It kinda evolved from my original idea, which was just about angry pokemon not being able to disobey, then I started thinking about how pokemon obey me in the games. Did you get the ending? I don't think it was that hard to understand, but I don't know.


End file.
